Little Secret
by Natsu no Midori
Summary: [OS - Modif. Canon] Sejak kecil, mereka tahu hukumnya, mereka tidak bisa bersama. Kebersamaan mereka adalah sebuah kutukan. Tapi mereka menghiraukannya. Satu yang mereka tahu, berada disisi satu sama lain membuat mereka nyaman. Bagi mereka, kebersamaan mereka adalah sebuah rahasia kecil. / SPECIAL OMAKE(?) - Pic is not mine, just edited by me


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Typos, Gajeness(?), Alayness(?), php-ness(?), isi gak sesuai judul, and many others

Genre dipertanyakan, Pairing dipertanyakan

From A.A.N—Natsumi2208 ( _just a_ Hinata- _centric_ )

.

.

Gak suka? Gak usah dibaca!

.

.

Tak ada yang pernah tau jika mereka dekat. Tidak ada. Bahkan jika ada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa mereka sekedar mengobrol, maka orang yang mendengarnya akan berfikiran itu sebuah delusi. Karena mereka tidak pernah terlihat bersama. Karena mereka tidak boleh bersama. Karena kebersamaan mereka adalah sebuah kutukan. Karena mereka adalah Uchiha – Hyuuga.

Sejak kecil, mereka tahu hukumnya tak tertulis itu. Tapi mereka menghiraukannya. Satu yang mereka tahu, berada disisi satu sama lain membuat mereka nyaman. Mereka tidak terlalu banyak bicara atau bercerita, hanya kediaman—kesunyian yang mereka buat menentramkan.

Kala si Pemuda hampir depresi karena kehilangan keluarga—bahkan anggota se-klan-nya, si gadis ada disana—disisi pemuda itu-merengkuh tubuhnya dan mengusap surai biru kehitamannya tanpa berkata apapun yang justru membuat sang pemuda nyaman karena dia tak butuh komentar sok tahu—sok peduli, yang memuakkan—menurutnya. Kala amarah memenuhi sang pemuda mengingat kakaknya—-mengingat balas dendamnya, sang gadis kembali merengkuhnya. Kala pemuda itu merasa terganggu bahkan jijik jika gadis-gadis mendekatinya dan meneriaki namanya dengan manja, gadis itu hanya tersenyum tanpa melakukan apa yang gadis lain lakukan. Kala sang pemuda akan menghadapi seorang monster pasir, gadis itu menyemangatinya, bahwa ia pasti dapat melakukannya. Gadis itu disana, tanpa ada orang yang tahu.

Kala sang gadis diragukan oleh keluarganya karena kemampuannya yang rendah, karena sikapnya yang tak sedikitpun mencerminkan klan-nya, pemuda itu disana menenangkannya bahwa dia tak harus berubah menuruti apa kata orang-orang bau tanah itu, dan meyakinkannya bahwa ia hanya perlu menjadi dirinya sendiri. Kala gadis itu menangis karena bocah-bocah seusianya meneriakinya dan menghujatnya karena ia lemah atau punya mata aneh, pemuda itu ada untuk menenangkannya—memeluknya. Kala gadis itu terlalu malu dan gugup untuk sekedar menyapa pemuda lain yang ia kagumi yang tak lain adalah rekan sekaligus _rival_ sang pemuda , pemuda itu disana mengatakan bahwa rekannya itu bodoh, dan menyuruh si gadis untuk lebih berani untuk menghadapi pemuda yang dikaguminya agar pemuda itu menyadari kehadirannya. Kala ia ragu apakah ia dapat melawan sepupunya sendiri, pemuda itu disana, menyemangatinya untuk tidak menyerah pada keadaan. Pemuda itu disana, tanpa ada orang yang tahu.

Sang gadis pernah berandai-andai bagaimana jika ia tak bisa bersama pemuda rubah, ia pasti sangat sedih. Tapi jika itu pemuda kipas yang menggantikannya, maka ia mungkin tak terlalu sedih. Sementara sang pemuda api, yang ia inginkan hanya perasaan nyaman bersama sang gadis. Ia juga pernah berandai-andai jika ia terus bersama sang gadis hingga dewasa, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Tapi, mereka berdua tahu, itu hanya angan mereka. Tidak bisa, tidak boleh, dan tidak akan terjadi.

Mereka tahu kebersamaan mereka tak boleh diketahui orang lain, karena sekali ada yang mengetahuinya, maka mereka yakin orang itu akan memisahkan mereka. Lebih baik seperti ini, walaupun harus secara sembunyi-sembunyi tapi mereka masih bisa bertemu, masih bisa memberikan-mendapatkan kasih sayang. Saling berbagi rasa sakit yang hampir serupa.

Tapi tidak setelah malam itu. Malam dimana sang pemuda memutuskan pergi meninggalkan desanya, memutuskan untuk menuruti sisi gelapnya—membalasdendam pada kakak laki-lakinya, menjadi _missing-nin_ , menjadi pengikut siluman ular, tanpa sepengetahuan gadis Hyuuga.

Sang gadis baru mengetahui kala sang surya menyapa di hari berikutnya. Gadis _cherry_ menangis meraung di pelukan pemuda yang ia kagumi. Gadis _lilac_ sakit melihat pemandangan tersebut, lebih sakit dan kecewa lagi mengetahui yang menjadi alasan sang gadis musim semi bersedih. Pemuda kipas itu pergi.

Kenapa? Kenapa sang pemuda tidak memberitahunya? Bahkan sore sebelumnya mereka sempat berlatih ditengah hutan bersama, mereka bahkan sempat berpelukan sebelum pulang. Lalu, kenapa pemuda itu tak mengatakan apapun tentang niat kepergiannya? Dan juga—kenapa pemuda itu menyerah pada sisi buruknya? Sedalam apa rasa sakit yang ia rasakan hingga bukannya meminta tolong pada cahaya, tapi justru meminta tolong pada kegelapan. Kenapa?

Banyak pertanyaan yang berlalu lalang di otak dan hati si gadis. Bahkan kebersamaan yang mereka lalui tak membuat sang gadis menemukan jawabannya. Selama beberapa hari nafsu makannya hilang. Semangatnya menurun. Rekan setimnya—sang pemuda anjing dan pemuda serangga—merasa heran kenapa gadis Hyuuga lebih tidak bersemangat dari sebelumnya. Bahkan itu berpengaruh pada masakannya. Bekal yang ia buatkan untuk kedua rekan setimnya tak selezat biasanya. Kedua pemuda bertanya-tanya, sementara sang gadis hanya menggumankan kata ' _Gomen'_.

Begitu terus hingga sebuah misi dengan rekan setimnya dan pemuda yang ia kagumi. Misi untiuk menemukan sebuah serangga yang jika mencium bau pertama saat serangga tersebut bermetamorfosis dapat mendeteksi dengan sangat baik dan mereka akan tetap mengingat bau itu dalam _memory_ mereka, sehingga ia akan mencoba mengikuti sumber bau itu. Seranggga itu yang nantinya untuk melacak dan menemukan pemuda Uchiha, yang juga merupakan alasan kenapa tingkah gadis Hyuuga akhir-akhir ini berubah. Melihat pola tingkah konyol sang pemuda rubah sepanjang melaksanakan misi membuat kedua sudut bibir pemilik manik _amethys_ terangkat. Hal itu sedikit membuat kedua rekan setimnya lega. Misi itu berakhir dengan bubuhan stampel gagal. Membuat para pelaksana misi kecewa—termasuk gadis itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian sang gadis tersadar bahwa sang pemuda kipas tengah meraih mimpi—atau lebih tepatnya ambisinya—meskipun itu buruk. Ia juga tak boleh selamanya terpuruk seperti ini. Ia juga harus mencoba menggapai mimpinya. Mimpinya menjadi kuat—bersama si pemuda _Kyuubi_.

.

.

.

Little Secret © Natsumi2208

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sekitar duaratus tahun yang lalu, sepasang sejoli dari klan berbeda berada di satu kawasan yang sama. Seorang pria Hyuuga dan gadis Uchiha. Sang pria Hyuuga adalah salah satu_ _ **Jounin**_ _terkuat. Sementara sang gadis Uchiha hanya gadis biasa_ — _cenderung lemah_ — _yang tak mewarisi kemampuan mata klannya. Hubungan mereka terkesan mustahil, sampai panah_ _ **cupid**_ _menancap di jantung mereka, dan memutuskan untuk menikah. Tak ada halangan berarti dalam hubungan mereka, sampai sang gadis_ — _wanita_ — _mengandung janin pertama mereka. Tak ada yang aneh—awalnya. Sampai di pertengahan musim dingin sang wanita ditemukan sang suami tergeletak dikamarnya dengan kaki membiru, wajah pucat pasi, dan darah yang keluar dari hidung serta kelaminnya. Ia keguguran. Dan darah yang terlalu banyak keluaar menyebabkan sang calon ibu tak dapat bertahan. Tak ada dugaan buruk mengenai apa-apa yang berhubungan dengan Hyuuga-Uchiha. Hanya terpeleset dan cuaca yang ekstrim menjadi sebabnya—itu dugaan tabib yang bermukim di sebelah rumah mereka._

.

.

.

Little Secret © Natsumi2208

.

.

.

Mereka—gadis Hyuuga dan pemuda Uchiha—bertemu lagi kala perang dunia keempat, setelah sekian lama tak bertemu. Tanpa ada kata, atau sapaan, hanya saling bertukar pandang dan saling melempar senyum walau hanya sekilas—tapi itu cukup membuktikan bahwa hubungan mereka tetap seperti dulu. Tak ada pembicaraan atau kontak fisik khusus, karena mereka tak ingin menimbulkan dugaan-dugaan dari para _nakama._

Sampai perang dunia keempat berakhir, pemuda kipas memutuskan untuk menjalin cinta dengan gadis _cherry_ , sementara gadis _lavender_ tak menunjukan kemajuan berarti dalam hubungannya dengan pemuda rubah. Sekalipun ia sudah mengatakan perasaannya saat terjadi invacsi Pein, pemuda rubah tak member tanggapan berarti. Seolah pengakuannya hanya angin lalu. Lagi-lagi sang pemuda api mengatakan hal yang sama seperti dulu, bahwa rekannya itu bodoh dari dulu hingga sekarang, dan menyuruh si gadis untuk semakin berani untuk menghadapi pemuda yang dikaguminya agar pemuda itu menyadari kehadirannya. Belum lagi sekarang sang pemuda rubah telah menjadi incaran nomor satu para gadis Konohagakure menggantikan sang pemuda kipas. Namun sang gadis _lavender_ tetaplah gadis _lavender_ , sekalipun ia telah berusaha tetap saja ia tak bisa menyampaikan rasa sukanya. Beberapa bulan setelahnya sang pemuda api kembali memutuskan meningggalkan desanya, dengan niat yang tidak seperti sebelumnya—hanya untuk mengembara. Sang pemuda rubah sempat berdebat dengannya. Memang dasar sifatnya yang keras kepala, sekalipun sahabat pirangnya atau gadis _cherry_ terkasihnya menghalangi, ia tetap pergi. Sementara sang gadis _lavender_ hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan sendu.

.

.

.

Little Secret © Natsumi2208

.

.

.

 _Beberapa puluh tahun kemudian, terdapat seorang gadis Hyuuga dan seorang pria Uchiha pada tim yang sama. Kekuatan dan kepandaian mereka tak pernah diragukan, belum lagi paras menawan yang selalu dapat membuat sepasang netra yang melihat berdecak kagum. Dengan ikatan pernikahan, mereka memulai hidup mereka. Hingga dua bulan sang wanita tak mendapat tamu bulanannya, memberi berita bahagia untuk suami tampannya. Tak ada yang aneh—lagi-lagi. Sang wanita dan bayinya sangat sehat bahkan berat badannya naik enam kilo menjelang bulan keempat. Membuat sang wanita menggerutu karena merasa tak secantik dulu, sementara suaminya hanya terkekeh._

 _Sampai tepat bulan keempat—tepat kala jantung si cabang bayi berdetak untuk yang pertama kali, sang istri limbung di dapur rumah mereka. Hari demi hari, sakit selalu menyerang perut sang istri. Berat badan sang istri semakin menurun. Di tengah malam ia meronta dan berteriak kesakitan. Sang suami_ — _yang bukan ninja medis_ — _segera meminta tolong pada tabib terdekat. Sang tabib_ , _setelah memeriksa sang istri menyerah. Ia menduga terdapat pergolakan cakra yang besar dari dalam rahim sang istri. Sang suami segera melarikan istrinya ke rumah sakit ninja yang terdapat_ _ **iryo-nin**_ _yang lebih handal. Beberapa_ _ **iryo-nin**_ _membantu mereka. Menyalurkan_ _ **cakra**_ _pada perut sang istri, hingga sang cabang bayi mulai tenang. Para_ _ **iryo-nin**_ _dan sang suami meninggalkan ruangan untuk mendiskusikan apa yang terjadi. Sang kepala_ _ **iryo-nin**_ _mengatakan kemungkinan ini terjadi karena_ _ **cakra**_ _Uchiha-Hyuuga yang ada dalam tubuh sang bayi. Sebelumnya pernah ada calon bayi Uchiha-Hyuuga, namun sang ibu dan bayinya hanya bertahan selama dua bulan. Pembicaraan mereka terhenti oleh_ _ **iryo-nin**_ _muda yang mendobrak pintu mengatakan kondisi sang istri yang kambali meraung kesakitan. Ketika mereka sampai di ruangan sang istri, bukan jeritan atau raungan yang mereka temukan, melainkan kondisi sang istri yang mengenaskan. Tangannya memegang pecahan kaca, sementara perutnya terkoyak bekas hujaman pecahan kaca itu, matanya terbelalak, dan mulutnya menganga._

.

.

.

Little Secret © Natsumi2208

.

.

.

Dua tahun setelah perang dunia keempat, akhirnya sang calon _Hokage_ menyadari cinta pemilik manik bening. Setelah kejadian penculikan si bungsu Hyuuga di bulan. Empat bulan setelahnya, mereka memutuskan mengikat hati masing-masing dengan ikatan pernikahan. Sang pemuda kipas dan pasangannya memberi selamat dan pelukan pada rekan _blonde_ -nya yang dibalas oleh sang blonde dengan gurauan pertanyaan kapan akan menyusul. Sementara kepada istri si _blonde_ , pemuda kipas hanya menjabat tangan, mengucapkan selamat sembari menyunggingkan senyuman. Dan setengah tahun setelahnya, pemuda kipas dan gadis _cherry_ memutuskan untuk membangkitkan klan Uchiha.

.

.

.

Little Secret © Natsumi2208

.

.

.

 _Penelitian bayi Uchiha-Hyuuga dimulai sejak itu. Ditemukan bahwa cakra Hyuuga-Uchiha dalam tubuh sang calon bayi saling menekan satu sama lain menentukan cakra mana yang lebih dominan. Karena hanya ada salahsatu dari dua_ _ **kekkei genkai**_ _ **—Sharingan**_ _atau_ _ **Byakugan**_ _—yang dapat bertahan, yang mendominasi, yang muncul kala si bayi lahir, bukan percampuran antara keduanya. Sang calon ibu, tak akan dapat kuat menahan pegolakan_ _ **cakra**_ _yang terjadi pada tubuh si calon bayi. Rasa sakit dan perih yang tak tertahankan dirasakannya. Hingga sang calon ibu lebih memilih mati, baik itu mati karena tak kuasa menahan sakit ataupun mati bunuh diri._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Sejak saat itu muncul peratuan tak tertulis, bahwa Hyuuga-Uchiha memang tak bisa, tak dapat, dan tak boleh bersatu—baik dulu, sekarang dan nanti. Kedua tokoh kita mempelajarinya dan mengerti peraturan itu dengan sangat baik. Tapi, walaupun tidak dapat bersatu, bukan berarti mereka tak bisa bersama kan? Walaupun tidak dapat bersatu, bukan berarti mereka tak boleh saling memberikan perhatian kan? Mereka mengerti benar batasan yang tak bisa mereka lewati.**_

.

.

.

FIN(?)

.

* * *

Eh, bentar deh bentar..

Nat lagi males banget ngelanjutin fic yang satu itu, ga tau juga kenapa. Mungkin Nat nanti bakal minta Akira buat nglanjutinnya—kalo dia mau, kalo dia ga males, kalo dia ga sibuk.

Oh iya, fic ini Nat terinspirasi dari fic _**Siapa Kau Ibu**_ punya _**einselhyuri**_ -san, tapi udah setahun lebih fic itu ga di-apdet juga. Nat cuma berharap author-nya kombek dan mau namatin ntu fic.

Nat masih pemula dalam hal tulis-menulis. Nat juga baru jadi sider fic fandom Naruto . Biasanya sih jadi sider fic screenplay. Whehehe. Karena itu, Nat minta kripik(?) dan sarannya ya~

* * *

.

.

 **~OMAKE~**

.

.

Di sebuah pesta—

"Aku kira Suke- _kun_ tak akan datang." Ucap seorang wanita kepada seorang pria ber- _hakama_ biru tua.

"Hei, ini acara penting kan? Tentu saja aku datang." Balas sang pria.

"Kenapa? Apa Sasuke- _kun_ sudah bosan berpetualang?" goda sang wanita.

"Aku tak menyangka, hidup bersama duapuluh tahun membuatmu menjadi sama menyebalkannya dengan si _dobe_ , Hinata." Ujar sang pria yang dipanggil Sasuke.

"Kau tak akan menyangka, Suke _-kun._ Kau tak akan menyangka." Hinata terkikik. "Kau juga seharusnya hidup bersama Sakura- _chan_ , bukan pergi meninggalkan mereka yang merindukanmu."

"Aku tahu, itu juga niatku. Mengingat sekarang putriku sudah diambil bocah yang sama bodohnya dengan suamimu."

"HEI." Hinata memperingatkan.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat sebal pada bocah itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya HInata dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Tubuhnya, sifatnya, tingkah bodohnya, semua _coppy_ -an _dobe._ Apa tidak ada satupun darimu yang menurun padanya?"

Hinata hanya menyipitkan mata dengan perempatan siku di keningnya.

"Tapi aku justru bersyukur." Sasuke menaikan kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Ha?"

"Aku bersyukur mereka tidak seperti kita. Tidak terhalang oleh kutukan Hyuuga-Uchiha. Bisa bersama dan bersatu. Tak ada yang perlu dirisaukan bukan?" Sasuke melebarkan senyumannya.

"Benar. Aku juga sangat bersyukur melihat mereka bahagia." Hinata ikut tersenyum. Sebenarnya sedikit heran ketika sang pria bisa berbicara sepanjang itu. Tapi, yah—sudahlah.

"Hinata! _Teme!"_ Terdengar panggilan cempreng yang ditujukan pada mereka. Terlihat sang _Hokage_ ketujuh mendekat dan dibelakangnya sang _iryo-nin_ merah muda mengikuti.

"Kenapa Kalian disini? Kami sudah mencari kalian sedari tadi." Kata Sakura

"Benar. Tapi, apa yang tadi Kalian bicarakan? Bahkan tadi kalian sempat saling tersenyum. Padahal tak pernah melihat Kalian bicara." Ungkap sang _Hokage_.

"Tidak apa kan Naruto- _kun_? Tidak salahnya kan berbicara dengan besan kita?" Jelas Hinata.

"Hn." Guman Sasuke.

"Hmmm, ya sudah ayo cepat ke panggung. Sebentar lagi saatnya foto keluarga." Ajak Naruto.

"Iya, tapi mana Himawari?" Tanya HInata.

"Hima- _chan_ sudah ada di tempat Boruto- _kun_ dan Sarada- _chan_. Kita juga cepat harus kesana." Ungkap Sakura.

"Ayo."

 _._

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke pernah berangan jika Hyuuga Hinata menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya.**_

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata pernah berangan jika Uchiha Sasuke menjadi ayah dari anak-anaknya.**_

 _ **Tapi mereka tahu, itu tak akan terjadi, karena tekdir Hyuuga-Uchiha.**_

 _ **Itu hanya angan mereka.**_

 _ **Tapi sekarang, setidaknya angan mereka menjadi nyata. Walau tak sepenuhnya terwujud.**_

 _ **Sekarang putri Tuan Uchiha dapat memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan 'ibu'.**_

 _ **Dan putra Nyonya Uzumaki juga dapat memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'ayah'.**_

 _ **Yah—Meski harus dengan kata 'mertua' dibelakangnya.**_

.

 **END**

.

* * *

Thak's for Read~ Review, Please?

Little Secret by Nyonya Nara (?)

Post : 13/05/15

Edited : 04/07/15


End file.
